


Date Night

by Kartt



Series: Gender Fluid T Jeffs [3]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Gender Fluid Character, James is great in the kitchen, M/M, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartt/pseuds/Kartt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and James have date night every Friday, this time it's James' turn to pick what they do. He has something special in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much, I have become too invested in them. But am I going to stop? The answer is no.

It was the third Friday of the month, which means it was James' turn to pick what they did for date night. 

James was never one for big fancy dates, but he would do it for Thomas whenever he chose it, but tonight James had special plans. He didn't want there to be a whole restaurant full of people watching, he wanted it to only be the two of them, so he decided a dinner and movie date at home. 

When James was a child, he was often too ill to go play outside with the rest of his siblings. His mother would bring him into the kitchen and teach him all she knew about cooking, it was James' favorite thing to do. Something about cooking and baking was just so calming for him. 

Knowing Thomas wouldn't be back from work for a few hours, James rolled up his sleeves and put on his favorite apron. It's a black full body apron with white lettering that says 'Kiss the cook, but don't touch the buns!'. Thomas had gotten it for him on their two year anniversary as a gag gift, but James loves it anyway.

He grabs everything he will need to make the main dish, baked three-cheese lobster macaroni accompanied by some home made rolls. He was excited to try this new recipe he'd found, he knew Thomas would love it. Thomas loved any kind of Mac n cheese, even more so when it was 'elevated to restaurant quality' as he would say. 

Before he starts cooking, James attaches his phone to the radio speakers and hits shuffle. The first song that starts playing is 'Thinking Out Loud' their song, James patted the velvet box in his back pocket, smiles and turns back to the task at hand, cooking. He starts by making the pasta, from scratch of course, already starting to dirty himself and the apron with flour.

The rich smell of the lobster and the creamy scent from the cheese mixed beautifully, making James' mouth water. But it's almost as if something is missing, he tastes it to check. He hums as he searches the spice cabinet for what he needs. 

"Ha! There you are!" He grabs at the small bottle of nutmeg, and places it on the counter near the pot. He looks through the clutter on the counter to find the measuring spoons, finding it across the counter near the radio. He measures out half a teaspoon of nutmeg and mixes it in, the spicy smell tickling his nose. He rubs his nose with the back of his hand, trying to keep from sneezing. He sniffles and grabs for the pepper grinder sighing. He grinds the amount he needs, the pepper tickling his nose, this time he isn't able to hold back a sneeze. He turns away from the food and sneezes into the crook of his elbow three times. He sniffles as he straightens up and turns back to cooking.

After about an hour, the lobster macaroni finally gets put into the oven to bake along side the bread. James looks at the clock and notices that he only has about an hour and a half until Thomas gets home. He quickly cleans the mess on the counters so he can start on dessert, a strawberry mint cheesecake.

He starts by chopping the strawberries, he smiles knowing that if Thomas was here he'd be stealing them before James could even get to them. He sets the knife down and moves the chopped strawberries to make space so he can chop the mint. 

James has always been a big fan of mint, ever since he was a child. He remembers helping his mother grow and pick the mint from the garden. He remembers coming home from school to see his mother with a large pitcher of mint basil lemonade for the kids. He laughs at the memory and plucks a leaf of mint, placing it in his mouth. He hums at the taste, he never understood how something could taste like the cold but somehow it did.

He adds the mint, strawberries, and a tablespoon of sugar to a single bowl, placing it in the fridge while he makes the cream cheese mixture. 

After a while of whisking, trying to make it light and creamy, he really wishes he would have taken Thomas up on the offer of getting an electric mixer, instead of saying he needed to do this himself.

He has everything mixed and ready to construct the cheesecake. He has the mint leaves in the freezer ready to garnish and the strawberries are cut and ready to decorate. He pours the mix into the tin lined with what will be the crust, smoothes out the top and places it into the freezer to chill.

He pulls the bread and macaroni out of the oven and looks at the clock. Half an hour left until Thomas gets home. He rushes to clean the kitchen before running up the stairs to clean himself and get changed. He pulls on a pair of his nice jeans and a dark purple button up. Rolling up the sleeves, he starts downstairs to finish setting the table. 

He places the plates on the cloth covered table, along with the main course. He opens the freezer and pulls the cheesecake out, placing the strawberries and frozen pieces of mint decoratively on top. Taking a deep breath he pulls the box out of his back pocket and opens it. He stares at the silver ring set with a ruby in the center before plucking it out if the box and carefully placing it on the frozen mint leaf, as if it were a plate to deliver the small piece of jewelry. 

Almost as soon as he had shut the fridge, leaving the cheesecake inside until the right time, he hears the sound of the key in the front door. He hears the door open and close, followed by the sounds of Thomas' heels on the hard wood floor heading towards the kitchen.


	2. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas had a hard day, thankfully his boyfriend has a big surprise planed

It was the third Friday of the month, which means it was James' turn to pick what they did for date night. 

Thomas smiles as he applied his lipstick in the bathroom mirror. He wonders what James will do for tonight, he knows that James doesn't like going places with a lot of people so that narrows down the options. 

Thomas continues to think as he gets dressed for work. 'Maybe we'll go to the planetarium, I know he's been wanting to' he thinks as he buttons up his black blouse. 'Oh or the botanical garden that they light up at night! That'd be cool.' He pulls the deep purple pencil skirt up his legs and tucks in his blouse. He checks his makeup in the mirror, light brown eyeshadow and a subtle pink lipstick perfect.

He checks the clock, 5:47, "Shit" he mutters under his breath. He rushes into the bedroom and grabs his Louboutins giving his sleeping boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and rushing out the door.

Thomas hates working on Fridays. Not that he can complain only having to work three days a week. It's not even that he hates his job, or even the people.

"Sit down John you fat motherfu-!"

Scratch that. He hates one of the people he works with. Alexander Hamilton. He wouldn't be too bad if not for the fact that he was a mythic bitch to everyone except for a special few. John Laurens, Alexander's boyfriend who has about as much impulse control as Alex, Lafayette, they came to America from France to find new opportunities instead finding Alexander, Hercules Mulligan, Lafayette's boyfriend and a clothing designer, he's not too bad except for who he's decided to hang around with. 

"Alexander!"

"Sir!"

"My office now!"

Oh and the boss, Mr. George Washington. He's a nice man, hard working, kind, fair, and a Virginian like Thomas. But for some reason Alexander has some kind of weird heated boner for the man. Thomas giggles at that thought.

He looks at the clock on the wall, 3:07, he only has about three hours left he can do this. He cracks his knuckles and starts typing what he needs to in order to finish his work. 

Washington's door bursts open and a disgruntled Alexander comes storming out. Thomas hopes and prays that Alexander will just pass by, he doesn't want to deal with this on a day where he's supposed to have a nice day with his boyfriend. 

"Thomas."

He sighs "Hello Alexander" he forces a smile. "How are you today?"

Alexander looked taken back at the fact that Thomas wasn't insulting him yet. He narrows his eyes "I'm fine. And yourself, yknow other then the usual?

Thomas' eye twitched "Oh? What do you mean?" He asks through clenched teeth.

Alexander smirks "Oh nothing, just the fact that you have to be here when your boy toy is off doing whatever he does on his days off. You two don't see each other at work too often right? Your schedules only overlap on Wednesdays right? What must he be doing when you're here?"

Thomas takes a deep breath and looks at the clock, 4:57, only about an hour left, he can do this. "Alexander if you could, I have a few more pages I need to finish before the end of the day." He waves Alexander off with a tight lipped smile.

Thankfully as Alexander opened his mouth to retort, Lafayette called him over.

"Alexander! Mon cher! If you would come and help me?" Their eyes flick to Thomas and give him a small smile. He smiled back, he knew he liked them for a reason.

He finished typing up the last page, his fingers cramping and wrists sore. He's done, he's finally done, he can go home. He cleans off his desk, grabs his things, and walks to bring his papers to Washington's office.

He knocks three times and waits for an answer. 

"Come in!" Thomas opens the door and steps inside.

"Sir? I have the reports." Thomas walks towards the man sitting behind the large oak desk.

Washington looks up and gives Thomas a small smile "Jefferson it's good to see you son, how have you been?"

Thomas was confused by not only being called son, but by the small talk as well. "I've been fine sir thank you, and yourself?"

"I've been fine thank you for asking." Washington extends his arm out, asking for the reports. Thomas hands them over still confused.

"And how is Madison?" Washington flips through the papers nonchalantly.

"Um he's well sir. Sir? Why-"

"Oh look at the time. I've kept you long enough son, you'd better leave now. Don't want to be late." Washington smiles.

"Sir-" Thomas was getting frustrated. 'What does he know?'

"That'll be all Jefferson you may go." He waves Thomas away with a dismissive flick of his wrist. 

Thomas stands to leave, frustration and confusion filling his mind.

"And son?"

He turns back to the large man, who is now standing at the large window behind the desk.

"Tell James hello for me."

"Yes sir." Thomas steps out the door and walks down the hall towards the elevators that will take him to the parking lot.

After a few minutes of searching for his car, he finally finds it. "Thank god we only live about twenty minutes away.." He muttered, unlocking the car and getting in. 

The twenty minute ride home was uneventful, filled with Thomas singing along to the 'Mama Mia' soundtrack. 

He parks the car in the driveway, thankful to be home. He pulls out his keys and unlocks the front door. As soon as the door was open, Thomas' mouth starts to water. The house smells incredible, it smells rich and delicious. Thomas rushes down the hall leading to the kitchen, excited to see his boyfriend, and to taste whatever delicious meal he's prepared.


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely couple have the night to themselves

James turns towards the doorway just as Thomas entered the kitchen. James smiles, and takes his boyfriend by the waist.

"Hmm hello love." He rises onto his toes, simultaneously tugging Thomas' neck down, for a kiss.

"Hello Maddy." He takes a deep breath through his nose. "Mmm I don't know what you made, but it smells delicious." He looks down at James and smiles "What do we have planned for tonight?"

"Well I've made us some dinner and dessert, which will be followed by a movie. One of my personal favorites, a classic, 'The Princess an the Frog'."

Thomas laughs at that, finding it adorable that his boyfriends favorite movie is a Disney one. "Well that sounds like a wonderful night, I am looking forward to it."

James takes Thomas by the arm "Well you won't have to look too far princess." Thomas blushes at the new nickname, while allowing himself to be led to the dining room.

The dining room is gorgeous, lit by four candles down the center of the table, which is covered in a deep red tablecloth. There are two plates set, across from each other. There is a large rectangular ceramic dish in the middle of the table, next to it a basket of bread. 'Probably home made' Thomas thinks to himself as James pulls his chair out for him.

"Thank you my love." He smiles at James as he sits down. 

James takes Thomas' hand, smiling "Anything for you princess" he kisses it and walks to his chair. 

"So, what do we have here?" Thomas asks, hoping the candles weren't bright enough to show his blush.

James takes the lid off of the dish, releasing a mouthwatering aroma. "Well I know how much you enjoy macaroni, so I found a recipe that I think you will love" he serves Thomas portion and then himself. "I've also made bread if you would like some." He holds the basket out to Thomas.

"Thank you Maddy," he takes a pice "but you still haven't told me exactly what you've made." He smiles and raises a brow.

"You'll just have to try it then won't you." James retorts with a smile of his own.

Thomas laughs, taking his fork and picking up a bite of food. He blows, making sure it's cool enough before placing it in his mouth. His eyes slip shut as he lets out a moan at how good it is. There's a sweet richness that blends beautifully with the creaminess of the cheese. He opens his eyes to see James smiling at him.

"Good?"

"Maddy this is amazing! What is it?"

He chuckles "It's a baked lobster macaroni with breadcrumbs."

"You are making this everyday for the rest of my life"

James' heart speeds at that, thinking about the ring in the fridge. 'The rest of our lives' he smiles. "I think I can manage that." 

Through dinner James was hardly able to eat. Too excited, too nervous, too enthralled by the way the flames from the candles cast shadows across his boyfriend's gorgeous face as he ate. 

"You said something about dessert?" Thomas' voice snaps him out of it.

"I'm sorry?"

Thomas smiles wide "Dessert?" He leans in a little, the candles illuminating the mischief in his eyes. "I remember hearing something about it."

James' eyes widened. "Oh! Right!" He quickly stands up. "I'll go get it!" He rushes into the kitchen to grab the cheesecake. He takes a deep breath, triple checking to make sure he's grabbed the right slice, and walks back into the dining room.

He places one slice in front of Thomas, and the other he places at his seat. 

"This looks so good Maddy! What kind-" Thomas suddenly stops talking once he sees something shine on his cake. He looks closer seeing that it's a delicate silver ring, set with a ruby. Thomas looked up to James, only to see him on one knee in front of him.

James takes Thomas' left hand in his own and takes a deep breath. "Thomas Jefferson, we have been together for three years, I've loved you for four, and we've lived together for two. You are my everything, I love you with all I have. I'm not a writer, I can't create poetry about the way you make me feel, I can't write pages upon pages of how beautiful your eyes are when you smile, or how I didn't know it was possible for your lips to look even more delectable until I saw you with lipstick on, I know I can't do those things. But what I do know is that I will love you until the end of time, I will alway be there for you good days, bad days, through thick and thin. I want to be there with you through it all if you would allow. So Thomas, will you make me the happiest person alive by marrying me?" 

Thomas had brought his right hand up to his mouth during James' speech, holing back a sob. Tears started to fall. "...yes..." He whispers "Yes. Yes! Yes!" He stands bringing James up with him. "Of course I will." He's smiling but the tears won't stop falling.

James face breaks out into a large grin. "Thank god" He takes Thomas by the face and kisses him, long and hard. 

They stand there kissing, giggling, and whispering sweet nothings to each other. The cheesecake forgotten in favor of holding each other close. 

James breaks out of the embrace first. "Come on princess, let's go get our pajamas on and set up that movie." Thomas nods and fallows James up the stairs and into their room. 

James pulls out his flannel pants, and hands Thomas a pair of black women's shorts he's never seen before. 

"What are these?" He picks them up and studies them, when he turns them around, he sees 'Princess' written in pink across the back.

"I found those the other day and thought of you." James smirks shucking off his jeans and pulling on his pajamas.

Thomas can't help it, he laughs. He laughs so hard tears start to fall, as he curls in on himself. 

"I had to get you back for that apron didn't I?" James, now without a shirt, helps Thomas straighten himself up.

Thomas continues giggling. "Of course" he responds starting to take his own clothes off. He pulls the shorts up over his lacy boy shorts. He takes off his shirt and pulls on a tank top. 

James pulls Thomas down for a kiss "hmm I kinda like the name." Thomas states.

James chuckles softly "Good, me too. Now shall we start the movie?"

"I would love nothing more" the couple walk down the stairs and into the living room. Thomas takes a seat on the couch while James fiddles with the TV. 

James turns on the DVD player and places the movie inside. He walks back to Thomas and sits down. Thomas makes himself comfortable in James' lap as the movie menu comes on screen. James hits play and wraps his arms around Thomas' waist. 

That's how the couple spent the rest of their night, wrapped around each other watching 'The Princess and the Frog', stealing kisses every once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna hit me up on tumblr I'm huffle-puffle


End file.
